If i died
by Venusthefox
Summary: YAOI! dont like please dont read yusukekurama. Every page is a new story so there short one shots. enjoy


_If I died_

-----------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is NOT mine I do not own the people.

Inspiration- Two of my friends wished a Yaoi so hear I am. (I love you L & C)

other things that got me to write. Boredom… K bet your tired of my ramble so here we.. GO!

WARNING!- This is set after the shows endings so I do mention curtain things that was never shown on TV before it was consoled.

_Word written like this are inner thoughts_

------------------------------------------------------

It was a calm spring day the Reiki Tenti where having a almost monthly gathering at Genkie's old temple. Every since Genki's shocking announcement about giving her temple to them all after she passed of all age, it made all of them wont to spend more time with her and each other. Kuwabara had been able to get into one of the top high schools in the are and was studying hard to make something of himself. Kurama was studying in college into becoming something like a doctor. But one that developed new medicines. It may be possible that he was thinking of introducing the world to some of the more harmless demon plants that can be used for medicine and healing. Yusuke was working hard in Kaiko parent's restraint learning the trick of the trade. Long ago he'd giving up school and only recently did Kaiko give up on trying to get him back into it.

Normally there gathering it was everyone but this time other plans where made and it was only the boys and Genki. But that didn't stop the fighting matches that broke out in he yard or random games that where played. Many which Genki or Kurama seemed to always win. After long hours of play the six settled down on the deck in an almost circle fashion sipping on tea or something harder which was mostly drank by Yusuke.

Know the almost yelling group was toned down to a buzz talking more then yelling caching up really on each others lives. Yukina with Kuwabara who was flirting away while the other laughed innocently really not seeming to notice, Hiei was busy glaring down the idiot Kuwabara while he talked to Yukina his twin sister that he was still hiding the secret from and Genki was just enjoying a moment to herself seeping softly while also watching Poo, the giant bird like creature poke at random tree leaves. That just left Yusuke staring at Hiei as if his Jagan had fully opened and had turned the much shorter skin green or something and Kurama staring off into the distance thinking.

" So wonder boy, what's on your mind other then bright red hair?" Yusuke dared to ask. Now being bored at staring at Hiei who was staring at Kuwabara who was staring dreamily at Yukina. Funny how it seemed like a chain. Knowing a small insult would make those emerald green eyes snap at him, which they did, with a slight glare hinting. But the expression soon melted away into a carefully masked smile. " I was just thinking of a recent video game I've been lucky to stumble a pone." He answered. Which gave are spirit detective quit a shock. _Kurama played video games? AND daydreamed about them like any other normal teen did, somebody slap him now_. He carefully guarded that thought. Last time he thought that he had woken up a week later to find Hiei had taken him up on that wish. And took it into himself to fulfill it. He had such nice friends.

Oh going back to the red who was waiting to see if the other had heard him or even was in the world. " Really what's so special about it to make you think about it?" He quilky tried to recover

Kurama appeared amused then suddenly taking the face of thinking placing a slim hand on the side of his face pointer fingerer on his temple. " Yusuke may I ask you a serous question?"

" Um sure man, shoot?" Kurama waited a moment making the other almost sweet before answering almost lightly.

" If I died, would you battle 16 monsters who are much taller then you, and he didn't have accuse to your power only armed with a sword, a bow, and a horse?" " Umm, could it be only 5 monster cause I would do that for sure." The comment came out almost instantly, for a moment he looked shocked arms flying up as he tried to correct himself. " I mean yea I would." He tried to cover up laughing nervously scratching the back of his head afterwards. But the damage was already done and Kurama was giving that pouting look and was looking back away to that corner he was staring at before, leaving Yusuke to feel bad. Which was exactly what Kurama wonted.

Night came dinner past and they all said there good nights. Retiring to the rooms that had been prepared for them earlier that day. Having to share two to a room, which was pretty good. Old bed cousins had been brought out from the large storage room near the back. Yusuke was amazed when he helped roll them out. Never in his one year and six months of training had he seen that room. " Dimwit." grandma Genki muttered giving her old apprentice a quick slap to the back of the head. " YOU WANNA GO YOU OLD HAG!" " YES!" "Oh. THEN BRING IT ON!" a fight almost seemed to happen but Yukina soft voice from the front called them. The game room was set. Yusuke had a one-track mind so when he heard games he automatically challenges Genki to their favorite fighting game. Thus explaining what happened early that morning.

Luck to be told Kurama and Yusuke would be sharing a room. Which was bad news for Kuwabara and Hiei. Though in the end Hiei seemed to disappear into the night favoring a tree branch then some human coat filled with plants that hurt his back. He'd take the tree branch thank you very much. Yukina and Genki had there own rooms since they both lived there. The giant bird like Poo was in Genki room favoring her's because the lack of snoring, bad scents and other things that Poo had fond when in a room with Yusuke.

They changed back to back Yusuke being way to shy to even think of changing in front of a guy or even watching another guy change made him feel, just odd. And Kurama was just turning his back knowing the other wasn't very comfortable about being watched. Even though he was still acting hurt. Why because it all was just fitting into a plan the sneaky kitsune had cooked up earlier today.

" You still mad?" Yusuke finally could no longer take the silence, PJs had long ago been placed on and know they where laying in their coat like bed on the floor and not a single word was uttered. " What if I Am." came an almost angry mutter from Kurama's side of the room. " I'm sorry man, sometimes my mouth moves faster then my brain you know." " That is one thing about you that hasn't change in all the years I have known you."

" But really man, I'd go nuts if you, where killed. I care about you." pause then he hastily added. " That goes for everyone in are small group." _phew good save_, he congregated himself.

But the sly fox had caught the pause and the slight slip. " How much do you care?" Yusuke breath got caught, making a slight gasping sound._ Opps. _" More then you now." Yusuke muttered, tensing up under his blankets.

Hearing a soft movements from Kurama side made the other relaxed just slightly to suddenly tense up again when feeling of something crowd into his bed covers slim but strong arm wrapping (rape hehe) around his neck. Then a soft whisper, come into his ear hot air tickling it. "How about a one night stand, Ne?" The question in itself put Yusuke way off guard, so much in fact he was silent his heart racing. Kurama was. Wonting. Oh god. " Yes." He found himself saying even though his mind was still going.. OH MY GOD!

It was all almost a dream one moment they where just laying there then suddenly the taller was on top of him, kissing softly but hungrily at the raven haired lips, something hot and wet pressed against his lips wonting to be let in, Yusuke parted just slightly almost fearfully allowing him, soon a sensation beyond what he thought was possible in a kiss was felt. He'd kiss Kaiko like this sure many times, but it was just very different. You could tell Kurama was much more advance and experience in kissing. He shivered in wonder what more could Kurama was experienced in.

What seemed to be just moments that was actually a few minuets Yusuke broke moving his head to the side panting. Kurama gave a low chuckle, before showering kisses and slight nips all the way down from the check bone down to the neck. Making the spirit detective blush shivering even more. Suddenly Kurama pulled away looking down at the blushing face Yusuke. " You don't have to lie there and play died." He muttered softly with a hint of teasing. That just made Yusuke blush even harder. _ He's right. Got to loosen up_. He gave a soft sound it almost sound begging wonting Kurama to go on. That in turn earned him a smile from the older before he bended back down to his work. Luckily for him Yusuke normally slept with just a pair of sweets. So his chest was wide open.

The shower of kissed continued down to his chest, the to the small buds, his tongue made almost quick work in making them poke out. As Kurama worked Yusuke in turned ran a hand through those long locks feeling how silky and soft they where. It was then that he notices Kurama was already stripped of all his clothing. _Could it be that he had planned this from the beginning?_ Suddenly his thought where interrupted by a hard nip on his neck. Which he yelped out about. " Still awake it seems good." Kurama muttered laughing at the end of it. _DAMN IT! Got to stop with the thinking._ Damn fox, cant let him be the dominant. With a sudden twist and hard push the positions where changed know Yusuke was the one straddling Kurama hips, and smirking down.

Kurama his eyes wide with surprised quickly turned into delight as the spirit detective bent down and started to nibble on the pale flesh under him. Clumsy hands felt alone foxes body feeling the muscles and there small twitches and jumps from being touched. How know that Kurama was so sensitive.

The one under him began becoming hard, he could feel it. That started a chain reaction making his own small self become larger and swelled. Yusuke wonders continued though. He was enjoying the small moans the fox gave whenever he was pleased with something or when Yusuke had caught him by surprise by doing a trick. Hey he has seen movies and read/looked at things he wasn't that innocent. thou really , only with a girl, But it couldn't be too different from a guy right? Soon Kurama moans began to come more quickly his emerald eyes locking onto deep chocolate ones begging him to do more then just touch. Finely with one last deep kiss Yusuke went down gripping Kurama in on hand while another propped up his rear slightly. _Right, all I have to do is pretend that's mine and I'm in a bathroom, and just._ He began to pump slowly at first before speeding up. Even at an awkward angle Kurama hips rocked with the motion. Small sighs of pleasure escaped through parted panting lips.

A sudden spark of interest took Yusuke as he suddenly wondered so he did. He was never really known to think out what he wondered just he always did it. He bent down opened his mouth to place the swelled rod of Kurama into his mouth wondering what it was like. It was odd, having another person in his mouth but almost as if he had done it before he began to pump and lick. His head bobbing from between Kurama thighs. Fingers laced through gel hair before they gripped.

Kurama was very surprised by his sudden action of yusuke, his hot mouth around him felt like a small peace of heaven. His small pants began to come in much heavier breaths his sighs turning into low moans before he suddenly jerked his hips up pushing the other head down and peeking.

Somehow yusuke was able to keep up with what filled his mouth. It was so gross, once the hands let him go he pulled away making an EIK face. He wiped his mouth while slightly shaking _gross GROSS_! Kurama laughed slightly. " Forgot to warn you." his laugh was light an almost soundly like he was in dreamland or something. " Yea thanks for the warning." Yusuke almost snorted still wiping away the already gone mess from his lips. " But you have earned the right to take me." Kurama said with a wink that just made the other blush once more. " Right. Umm how?" That urn another chuckle before arms once more encircled him bring him back down.

He pulled yusuke head down and whispered the directions, which made the teens face grow redder and redder. " Got it?" Yusuke gave a slight nod. Pulling away slightly sitting onto his knees, Kurama smiling all the way. After a few moment of gathering his own spit onto his figures and trying to open Kurama legs and lifting, then some awkward stumbling of trying to get things right did he finally was able to find the right position and entered a fingerer. It was odd; he moved that in and out before adding a second then a third. All the while Kurama shivering but not in a way that showed fear. Once it seemed he was ready yusuke readied himself getting into the right potion , then he stopped looking down at Kurama wonting a double check. Kurama smiled again giving a small nod, before he pushed in.

Thats when yusuke mind registered no more detail, just simply pure pleasure, and the small groans and moans from the man who allowed him to see what it was like to be with another man. The progress was slow an loving then it slowly speed up making the one on the bottom quiver. Then it happened, Yusuke pushed in deeper releasing himself while burying his head into Kurama long locks muffling his pleaser sound. Which was good, because even when it was muttered it was kind of loud. They laid there for many minuets panting and just enjoying the moment before Kurama muttered. " Well, that was fun." Small chuckle, scooting a bit to cuddle with the younger teen resting his head on hi chest and resting a hand on his stomach. " Yea." Yusuke agreed before falling silent. Rhythmic breathing from the older soon happened, telling him that he had fallen asleep. _He was all mine, well for at least one night._ Yusuke thought with a smile looking down at his friend's face before kissing the top of the reds lightly. Before falling asleep himself.

The next morning both Kurama and Yusuke had woken up earlier then normal and had taken a quick bath in the hot springs.

_Was it that hot last night?_ Kuwabara mused while eating. Both Kurama and yusuke hair was still wet. Well it was easy to notice for Kurama because he was sitting by him. " Hey Kuwabara?" Kurama leaned over to ask, it was low so only he could hear. _Hey a secret from Kurama. It must be good_. " Yea?" I answer. " If I died, would you battle 16 monsters to bring me back?" _Wait that's not a secret. _

" Uhhhhh."

End

-----------------------------------------

BWAHAHAHAHA!

And there you have it. My quick one shot for Kurama/Yusuke

Reviews are loved. If enough is asked then well do a Kuwabara and Kurama slash.. scary ye, but I've not seen any if there is f those two.. So Why not!

Why I wrote randomly rape by wrapped. And old spelling error I've made in almost anything I've written that has the word wrapped in it. Inside joke lol. Just had to put it down.

Hoped you all enjoyed!

My first published yaoi flic thingy


End file.
